The care and handling of a Raven
by shadowgirl999
Summary: StarRae comfort fic. Raven has her period and needs help. Starfire helps take care of her cramps and comforts her as a best friend should. Rated M for nudity and intimate feminine care. Adults only.


**THE CARE AND HANDLING OF A RAVEN: a Teen Titans fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Just something sweet and cuddly. Takes place after the events of "Titans Together". Raven has her period and Starfire takes care of her, leading to the two getting closer as friends. Inspired by true events, rated M for nudity and intimate feminine care, might be embarrassing to read for some people.**

Raven curled on her bed in pain, clutching her stomach as her body glowed with dark energy. Her body writhed at the pain in her stomach and she shuddered and breathed hard, trying hard to meditate through the pain.

"Azarath…metrion…zinthos…" Raven recited as she took deep breaths, sitting up slightly. "…azarath, metrion, zinthos…"

She was hit with a wave of nausea as she sat upright, lurching and clutching her stomach again as she fell back to her firm bed. Sweat dripped from Raven's forehead and soaked into her black and blue bodysuit and cloak, making her feel uncomfortable as she stretched out. Her period was here, and she could tell easily. As with every woman of a certain age, Raven was beset with the problems of menstruation and the pains and troubles that accompanied them. But for her, it was agony most months. Even worse than usual right now, since they had been fighting against a variety of villains all joined together such as H.I.V.E. and Puppet King, Ding-Dong Daddy and a plethora of others alongside other heroes. As such, she hadn't been taking care of herself often, not eating full meals, and so her periods had been minimal, if ever. But now…they had returned with a vengeance, and Raven was not too happy about it.

"_**Well, at least I know I'm getting healthier."**_ Raven thought as she curled into a ball on her bed, her stomach lurching again.

She moaned in pain as her energy surrounded her body and made her room glow as the bed floated into the air and the carpet started to burn. Raven sighed and took deep breaths as she tried to shut out the pain to no avail. She felt frustrated and clutched her stomach, gritting her teeth as she sat upright on the bed and flung her head back, taking a deep breath and trying to concentrate hard. Soon, the pain slowly subsided, although her breasts hurt now and felt heavy.

"_**Now, to concentrate."**_ She thought as she curled into the lotus position. _**"No distractions and no interrupt-"**_

"Raven, I have arrived with the food of the Chinese!" Starfire's voice called out as the door to Raven's room slid open, with a flying, glowing and very, very happy Starfire flying inside with a few containers of hot food. "I brought your favorite, chow Mein with the rolls of egg and-"

"**GO AWAY!"** Raven yelled as the dark energy flashed out from her supine form, making Starfire yelp as an avian shape flashed from her prone body and flashed with power.

Starfire shrank back and shuddered, carefully placing the containers on the bedside table.

"Oh. I am sorry if I have interrupted your time alone, Raven." She said, looking scared and sad as she looked at Raven in concern. "Please forgive me. I will leave now."

Raven looked up with teary eyes as Starfire started out the door, realizing what she had done. She felt her heart sink to her ovaries as she saw Starfire hang her head.

"Wait!" Raven called out, surprising both Starfire and herself with the alarm in her voice as she ran into the halls after her friend. "Please wait…I'm sorry I yelled. I just…"

Suddenly, Raven doubled over in pain as another terrible cramp hit her, debilitating to her body. Although Raven could endure all kinds of pain and could hold up very well in fights, she found it was always this private pain that hit her the hardest. And now she had taken it out on her best friend. What had she done? Raven writhed on the ground and gasped, gulping hard as she felt her power melting through the floor. Suddenly, she felt a strong pair of hands picking her up from a Raven-shaped indent on the ground, holding her up in the air and hugging her close as Starfire's lovely face came into focus.

"Raven, what is the matter?" Starfire asked as she pressed a hand to her forehead. "You are very feverous and yet your skin has the clammy feeling. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's just…my period." Raven said as she took a deep breath.

"Period?" Starfire asked as she held her close.

"You know…it's a…fertile time for human women." Raven said as she took another deep breath. "Don't Tamaraneans menstruate?"

"Not really." Starfire said as she carried Raven back to her room. "A Tamaranean is always fertile due to an active collection of glands called the glorpascott. It feeds estrogen through the body in a collection of veins that wind through the ovaries and the-"

"Okay, I didn't ask for a biology lesson, Star." Raven said as she screwed her eyes shut tightly. "Azarath, this hurts…!"

"You need help, Raven." Starfire said as she carried Raven into her room and shut the door. "You need to take the time off from the work today."

"It's only my period, Star. Every human woman has them and they still get their work done daily." Raven said as she took a deep breath. "It's nothing to worry-"

Suddenly, Raven's stomach lurched as she felt sick to her core, the cramps making her feel like her stomach was being put into a vise. She groaned and doubled over as her stomach grumbled and throat tightened.

"Raven?" Starfire asked, looking concerned. "Do you require aid?"

Raven nodded, afraid to speak as she motioned to the bathroom and clapped both hands over her mouth. She was worried that her breakfast, lunch and possibly last night's dinner might all come up at once if she opened it. Starfire carefully held Raven in her arms and led her into the adjoining bathroom in her quarters, placing her in a kneeling position over the toilet. Raven took a deep breath through her nose and then released, expelling the contents of her stomach as she did so. Starfire held her short blue hair back and gently petted her back, comforting her as she vomited more bile into the toilet.

"Azarath, I hate this." Raven groaned as she collapsed in a heap. "And with me, it's just one stomach. How do you Tamaraneans manage _nine_ stomachs when you get sick? Its-"

Raven lurched again, spewing the last of her bile onto Starfire's boots and wiping her mouth as her firm breasts felt sensitive and painful to the touch. She closed her eyes and looked down in shame even though Starfire didn't seem to care about the mess.

"Raven, relax." Starfire said as she scooped her friend up in her arms and carried her to the bed. "I'm here. If you need anything, just ask."

"Star…thank you." Raven said as she lay on her back. "I'm sorry about…ruining your boots."

"Don't worry about them. You are in pain." Starfire asked as she looked at Raven with her big green eyes. "Might I suggest a remedy for the cramps?"

"Shoot." Raven said as she clutched her stomach.

"But to shoot at you would only harm you." Starfire said as she look alarmed. "Raven, are you wishing to die?"

"Right about now? Sounding more and more preferable." Raven said with sarcasm, placing both hands on her stomach as Starfire looked even more frightened. "I'm kidding, Star, I meant tell me what you have in mind."

"I have read about human anatomy in many books on this world, and I have heard about a very effective method to relieve the cramps." Starfire said as she placed a hand on Raven's clasped hands.

"I'm listening." Raven said as she stretched. "At this point, anything sounds good."

"It suggests that stimulation of the female sexual organs can relax the muscles of the vulva and uterus and therefore eliminate the cramps of menstrual." Starfire said as she felt Raven squeeze her hand to ride the pain of another debilitating cramp.

"So in other words…I have to masturbate?" Raven said as she sweated. "No thanks. I don't do that."

"Please, Raven. You are in pain." Starfire said as she held Raven's hand in her own. "It's perfectly healthy and natural. When was the last time you even-?"

"Never." Raven growled as she lay flat on her back and gritted her teeth. "And I'm not going to do it now. Not here."

"Please?" Starfire asked. "It's unhealthy to go so long without relieving such healthy needs, no wonder your cramps are so horrible. Just do it so that I might know you are healthy?"

Raven looked up at her friend, who was staring with those huge, sad green eyes that were just impossible to say no to.

"Fine." Raven said as she lay back and sighed. "But please leave. I'm going to need some privacy."

"You may utilize the vibratory armor if you desire." Starfire said as she flew off.

"The what?" Raven asked as she heard Starfire shuffling around in her room.

Starfire returned with a metallic bra and panty with rounded vibrating spheres attached to the insides hooked up to a remote control, handing them to Raven as the girl's eyes widened.

"It is, as you say, a sex toy to Tamaraneans." Starfire said. "It locks onto the body and pulsates most pleasurably, it helps us relieve our stress and also helps us learn to stay still. Do not be alarmed, it is most clean and sanitary."

Raven looked in surprise at the bikini, sighing as she felt another cramp in her gut. Starfire looked at her with those big doughy eyes and she just melted. She was too curious.

"I'll give it a try." She said as she stood up. "Could you leave while I change out of these clothes please?"

"Of course." Starfire said as she flew out the door. "The green button turns it on and the two triangular buttons turn the vibration up or down. Please call me if you need anything."

"Thanks." Raven said as she closed the door. "Thanks Star, I'll…give it a try."

She cast off her robe and bodysuit and slid out of her bra and panties, removing her bloodied menstrual pad and discarding it as she felt so hot she couldn't stand it. Sweat poured down her skin as she stuck a clean pad onto the panty and slid the bikini onto her body, tightening the straps until she felt the rounded vibrator pressed against the lips of her womanhood and the vibrating bra was held against the areolas of her now very-sensitive breasts, making them sting slightly. Raven tensed a little, embarrassed to wear it even in private as she held the remote and pressed the green button.

"Azarath…!" Raven swore as she felt the vibration hit her full-on.

It was as if she was in a space shuttle in takeoff, it was so intense. She shook wildly as the bra made her breasts go numb with pleasure and the panty made her shake until her teeth chattered. Raven quickly turned it down until she just felt calm and pleasured, like a massage chair for her private parts. She gasped as she felt the cramps slowly beginning to subside.

"Raven, are you okay?" Starfire's voice came from outside the room.

"I'm fine, Star. And the bikini feels great." Raven said as she leaned back and clenched her thighs. "Thank you."

"Just remember, it might be a little intense at first." Starfire's voice said through the door. "Tamaraneans have exceptionally powerful sex drives, so it might be too powerful for you until you turn it down."

"Thanks, I'll…keep that in mind." Raven said with a sigh as she stretched out and rode the wave of pleasure emanating from her bikini.

She gasped as she sweated through another terrible cramp, but with a few pulses of the panty, to say nothing of her bra, she felt heavenly. Raven threw her head back and curled her toes as she felt the pleasure rippling through her body, making her hair stand on end. She felt so good to know she had a good friend who could care for her when she was in pain and knew just what to do. She loved her like a sister.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos." She recited as she shuddered in arousal, her thighs growing sticky and hot. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos…"

Raven jumped up into a lotus position, spreading her thighs and crossing her legs as she hovered, the vibrating bikini pulsing and humming like mad. She gasped as she slowly turned it up, making her body shudder with pleasure. Raven sweated and panted as her cramps disappeared and were replaced with ripples of pleasure through the very core of her feminine body.

"…oh Azarath…!" Raven gasped as she was surrounded by black energy.

Her legs trembled as the bikini pulsed harder, the bra making her firm breasts feel numb with arousal. Raven bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood, shaking and moaning as the vibrations built up to their zenith.

"AZARATH…!" Raven cried out as she came twice, triggering one more orgasm as the intensity made her dark energy flash outward, electricity popping and flashing as the room went dark.

"_**Well…of all the things I thought would happen tonight, this was near the bottom."**_ She thought as she opened her eyes.

Raven found herself in a dark room, sticky and tired from her unbelievably-intense orgasm and exhausted. She staggered to her feet, shaky from her triple orgasm, flipped the light switch and found the power had been blown out. She must have blown out the circuit.

"Raven, is something wrong?" Starfire asked through the door. "The lights are out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just made the amazing discovery that period cramps, an alien vibrator, and soul power are a bad mix if you don't control it properly." Raven said as she unstrapped the vibrating bikini, switching it off and pulling her cloak around herself. "I must have blown a circuit. In all seriousness, Star…thank you. I really needed this."

Starfire flew across the room and hugged Raven, making her friend tense slightly as she hugged her bikini-clad friend, her breasts hurting through the bra.

"Star, you're crushing me." Raven said as she twisted her face in pain. "My cramps are subsided, not gone completely, and you're squeezing my uterus right now."

"Sorry!" Starfire said as she let go and unlatched Raven's vibrating bikini, making her sigh in relief. "Do you require anything else? Perhaps chocolate?"

Raven looked at her all funny, raising an eyebrow.

"I have read that many females of Earth find chocolate to be most pleasing during this 'time of the month'." Starfire said as she guided her naked friend onto the bed. "Do you require your favorite type, the chocolate that is dark and consisting of 70% of the Cacao bean?"

"That sounds great, Star. Also could you please get me my skin lotion and…I kind of have a heavy flow, so could you get me some painkillers and some fresh pads, please?" Raven asked as she struggled to draw the corners of her lips into a smile, the effort making her neck muscles tense and crackle. "Thank you so much…I really needed this."

Starfire smiled and slid the blankets over Raven's naked body, handing her the lotion and kissing her on the cheek as she flew down to the bathroom and deposited a box of pads on Raven's nightstand, flying down to the kitchen and collecting a box of dark chocolate as Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy entered the tower.

"Hey Star, what's going on?" Cyborg said as Starfire flew down to the dispensary and grabbed a bottle of painkillers.

"I am collecting comfort items for our friend Raven, she is most uncomfortable at the moment." Starfire said as she placed the pills and chocolate onto a tray.

"Wait, Raven is feeling uncomfortable?" Beast Boy said, his face draining of all color. "Um…where is she at the moment?"

"In bed with a fever and the private cramps." Starfire said, making all three titans cringe as they realized the meaning behind those words.

Starfire didn't realize how uncomfortable most males were with the subject of menstruation, and as such looked at them all confusedly as they looked at her with uncomfortable glances.

"Right…well, just make sure she stays calm and takes care of herself." Robin said as he turned away, awkwardly scratching his neck.

"Um, Star?" Beast Boy said, looking nervous. "She didn't by any chance use her lotion, did she?"

"Why would she use any other lotion?" Starfire asked as Cyborg and robin glared at Beast Boy. "Is something the matter with her current lotion?"

"Well…" Beast Boy said as he traced a circle with his toe.

"Man, what did you do?" Cyborg yelled as he looked in the direction of Raven's room.

"Well, I may or may not have emptied a bottle of green dye into her skin lotion and…" Beast Boy said with a grimace.

Suddenly, the door to Raven's room burst open and a naked, green-skinned and very, very angry Raven flew out, her eyes flashing white with power as she floated in the air.

"**BEAST** **BOY!****" **she roared in a voice that sounded like a T-Rex roaring.

Beast Boy turned white as a sheet as the other Titans glared at him before splitting up, with Starfire grabbing Robin as she flew away.

"You're on your own, man!" Cyborg yelled as he ran like crazy, busting through the wall as Raven's shadow fell over Beast Boy, who turned white as a sheet.

Raven hovered in front of Beast Boy, her teeth gritted and her nude body crackling with power. As much as Beast Boy enjoyed the sight, he really wished his timing would have been better.

"So uh…I guess green isn't your color?" he said with a nervous chuckle.

The last thing the other Titans heard was his screams, and then a green-skinned armadillo was flung through the air with the force of a cannonball, knocking down a half-dozen garbage cans 150 feet from the base. Beast Boy unfolded and turned back to his human form as the other Titans glared at him and then turned to the tower, which now had a black raven made of energy surrounding it like it was perched on an egg, its eyes glaring at Beast Boy.

"So…I take it I'm not allowed back in tonight." He said as the others glared at him.

"You think?!" Cyborg yelled as Robin glared alongside Starfire, who couldn't help but feel like laughing at his misfortune. "Man, we're stuck out here! Thanks a lot, you green jerk!"

Starfire giggled as she grabbed Robin's hand and smiled widely, looking at the Raven on top of the tower. It really did look very magnificent.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Star." Robin said as he squeezed her hand. "It sounds like she really needed it."

"It was no problem." Starfire said as she squeezed back, making his knuckles pop slightly.

"So…when do you think she'll let us back in?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at the Raven perched over the tower, its wings surrounding the top like a cloak.

"According to my reading of this particular occurrence, about 5 days." Starfire said as she waved to the raven, who waved back with a wing.

"Well, in that case, I'm heading back to Gotham." Robin said as he walked towards his cycle.

"I guess I'll see if I can get in through the basement…" Cyborg said with a sigh as he headed for the front door.

"What about me?" Beast Boy yelled as he pulled at his hair. "I left all my stuff in the tower!"

"I suggest you learn how to sleep on sand, then." Robin said as he climbed on his cycle. "You coming, Star?"

"No, I think I'll stay with her." Starfire said as she sat down on the beach, looking at Robin with her big green eyes. "Goodnight, Robin!"

"Goodnight." Robin said as he drove away.

Starfire sat on the beach and smiled as the Raven winked at her playfully, leaning back on the sand and laying her head on her hands. She felt happy knowing she could bring her friend such comfort, and confident that she could help her in the future. And it was all thanks to her knowledge of the care and handling of a Raven.

**The end **

**I'm such a StarRae shipper, and this is an idea I've had for a while. Please comment and favorite if you like it! **


End file.
